La peor o la mejor navidad
by 1312
Summary: Que harian si te vieras obligado a pasar la noche buena con las personas que mas quieres y odias a las vez. Como terminaria sinedo un desastre o una maravilla? Lily y James...Oneshot...dejen rr


**Discleimer: Los personajes no son mios y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto ecepto entreternerme un rato**

**Bueno espero que este one shot les guste...se lo dedico a greta alias Isabella Riddle y a Jimena alias Sweetmoon...ven chicas lo acabe para ustedes ahora mas vale que lo lean sino las asesino pero ustedes sabn que igual las quiro...bueno a todos los que estan leyendo espero que les guste y los difruten...FELIZ NAVIDAD... Por si a caso disculpen la ortografia no es mi fuerte...**

**

* * *

**

**¿La peor o la mejor navidad?**

Lily Evans una chica con ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabellera roja. De estatura normal salio de la oficina del director hecha una furia con sus dos mejores amigas. Arabella Vergel un chica un poco baja de pelo negro lacio y unos ojos color verdes amarillentos. Con hechas iba una chica del mismo tamaño de Lily con pelo castaño claro ondulado y ojos color media noche. Elizabeth Mcdinalds. Juntas las tres chicas forma uno de los grupos mas codiciados de Hogwarts. Sin embargo tenían un carácter bastante fuerte que en ese momento salía a relucir. Las chicas entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones junto al fuego.

- No puedo creerlo!- grito Lily golpeando el sillón

- Si lo se, todo por culpa de esos imbeciles de los merodeadores- la apoyo Eli echando chispas por los ojos.

- No puedo creer que nos obliguen a pasar noche buena encerradas con ellos- dijo Lily sin todavía creerlo por completo

- Si lo se, esta vez Dumblemore se pasa- grito Eli mientras se pasaba por los sillones gritando se frustración de vez en cuando.

- Encima nos vamos a perder el baile que por una vez era sin parejas- dijo Lily todavía golpeando el sillón, cuando Eli escucho esto hizo que gritara aun mas fuerte.

En ese momento Bella (Arabella) se paro y empezó a golpear la pared perdiendo la tranquilidad y prudencia por la que era conocida.

-¡Malitos¡Malditos¡Son unos imbeciles!

Justo en ese momento los Merodeadores entraron a la sala común que estaba vacía debido a que eran las cinco de la tarde y la mayoría de chicas se estaba preparando para el baile mientras que los chicos estaban abajo jugando con la nieve.

- Creo que una de ella por fin perdió los cabales- dijo Sirius Black un chico de pelo negro azulado que le caía con elegancia sobre sus ojos grises intensos. Además de tener muy buen cuerpo dado a todos los castigos cumplidos y los entrenamientos de Quiddithc pues era uno de los golpeadores del equipo. Iba a acompañado por James Potter que era del mismo tamaño de su amigo. Tenia el pelo castaño bastante desordenado y el lo desordenaba mucho mas con la manía que tenia de pasarse la mano por el para "desarreglárselo". Sus ojos eran de color avellana y encima de ellos se encontraba unos lentes redondos que le daban un aire de intelectual que no era verdadero y travieso (ese si era verdad). Además los acompañaba Remus Lupin un joven un poco más alto que sus amigos igual que ellos con muy buen cuerpo a pesar de no estar en el equipo de Quiddithc de su casa. A pesar de esto muchas veces el chico se veía como si estuviera cansado sin embargo hoy no era uno de esos días. Tenía unos adorables ojos dorados y su pelo era de un castaño claro. Y en su cara siempre se le podía ver una sonrisa tranquila. Era prefecto de la casa junto con Bella y como ella era el más "prudente" de su grupo de amigos.  
Los tres juntos formaban el grupo mas codiciado por las mujeres de Hogwarts bautizándose ellos mismos los merodeadores.

- Cállate Black nadie te pidió tu opinión- le dijo Eli

- Yo puedo decir lo que quiera cuando quiera, Mcdinalds

- Black púdrete quieres- le dijo Lily defendiendo a su amiga.

- Evans no le hables así a mi amigo el puede decir lo que le de la gana.

- No cuando se trate de mis amigas Potter.

- Lo mismo te digo Black con mis amigas no te metas- la apoyo Eli

- Nosotros nos metemos cuando nos da la gana- dijo Sirius.- Yo se que igual me quieres Eli.

- Black jamás te querría entiendelo

- Mcdinalds tú me deseas…

- Black eres un…

-Yo se que me…

- Cállate Potter…

- Evans pero tu…

- Se pueden callar!!- grito Bella dejando de pegar a la pared. Todos en la sala se callaron y la miraron.- Ahora Lupin controla a tus amigos

- Y tú a las tuyas, Vergel.

- Me pueden decir que quieren, Lupin.

- Si claro, Vergel, el director me dijo que les dijera que se cambian a un atuendo presentable y que lo veamos en el séptimo dentro de media hora.

- Nuestro castigo comienza dentro de media hora?- pregunto Lily

- Si Evans y por su culpa nuestra fans se quedaran sin estos hermosos galanes durante el baile-le respondió Black

- Black no me interesan tus admiradoras- le dijo Eli con frialdad.

Después de esto las chicas subieron a su habitación. Y los chicos a la suya.

A las siete de la tarde las chicas subieron al sétimo piso. Lily iba con unos jeans y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus hombros de color negro haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran más. Eli iba un pantalón negro y una camiseta con escote de color turquesa. Mientras que Bella iba al igual que Lily con unos jeans pero su polo solo tenia una manga (larga) y era de color rojo. El atuendo de las tres hacia relucir sus figuras. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso vieron a los merodeadores ellos también iban con ropa muggle. Remus tenía puesta un pantalón crema con bolsillos a los costados con una camisa negra de manga corta. Mientras que Sirius había optado por unos jean y un polo blanco encima de este tenía una camisa abierta parecida a la de Remus de color azul. Por ultimo que era la combinación de ambos tenia un jean puesto un poco más oscuro que el de Sirius y como Remus tenía una camisa de manga larga solo que esta era de color verde. Cuando los chicos vieron acercarse a las chicas no pudieron dejar de pensar lo bien que se veían y por que los tenían babeando por ellos aunque ellas mismo lo negaran algo similar ocurría con las chicas.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al frente de la puerta por la cual los merodeadores estaban parados Dumblemore salio de ella.

- Bien ahora que todos han llegado les diré en que consiste el castigo, ustedes pasaran la noche acá y mañana podrán salir. El objetivo de todo esto es que puedan aprender a convivir. Por ultimo después de que entren al cuarto no podrán hacer magia y a partir de media hora después la magia que hay en el cuarto les impedirá mentir. A claro me olvidaba como seria muy fácil que no convivieran y cada quien se encerrara en su cuarto los cuartos se abrirán después de estar ahí un tiempo no les diré cuanto. Ahora por favor adelante.

Las chicas y los merodeadores entraron al cuarto y vieron que era una pequeña sala. A la derecha de la puerta había una pequeña mesa de madera para seis personas. Después al otro lado había una chimenea encendida y muebles para que los chicos se pudieran sentar. En la parte de atrás había una escalera que los chicos supusieron que los llevaría a los cuartos. Además todo el cuarto estaba adornado con adornos y cosas navideñas. En la esquina de la sala había un pequeño árbol decorado. Además había guirnaldas y se podían ver muerdagos mágicos que cambiaban de lugar por el techo

- Chicas tengan cuidado con los muerdagos no vayan ser que nos atrapen y que no podamos salir hasta que besemos a uno de estos estupidos- les advirtió Eli lo suficientemente algo como para que los merodeadores escuchen.

- Claro como si alguien te quisiera besar, Mcdinalds. – se defendió Sirius

- Mira Black…

- Podemos no pelar aun tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos- sugirió Remus

- No puedo creer lo que diga pero creo que esta vez Lupin tiene razón- lo apoyo Bella-¿Entonces nada de peleas?

-Esta bien. – respondieron los otro cuatro de mala gana. Pues según ellos siempre era el otro el que comenzaba las peleas.

Los merodeadores miraron el cuarto era bastante chico así se sentaron en los sillones al frente de la chimenea. Las chicas se miraron unas otras no tenían nada mejor que hacer que sentarse con ellos. Asi Eli y Lily se sentaron en un sillón para tres personas mientras que Bella se sentó en el piso en posición de indio al igual que Eli y apoyando su espalda en la sillón de las chicas. Remus estaba sentado en un puff a la derecha de Bella y mientras que al frente de Remus Sirius y James estaban sentados en un sillón parecido al de las chicas. Al medio de los lo sillones había una pequeña mesa. En la cual aparecieron botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Tal vez Dumblemore nos quiera emborrachar

- No seas estupido Black, como un director va querer emborrachar a sus alumnos- le respondió Eli mientras todos tomaban una cerveza

- Bueno solo era una idea, Mcdinalds, además Dumblemore esta medio chiflado

- Bueno seria mejor que cerraras la boca para no escuchar tus idioteces.

- Sabes algo…

- No me importa…

-¡Cállense los dos!- grito Bella

Los dos la miraron, se callaron y cruzaron los brazos en el pecho. Bella y Remus voltearon los ojos al mismo tiempo y al darse cuanta que había hecho el mismo gesto ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Una hora después los chicos seguían tomando pero nadie hablaba era un silencio incomodo a pesar de los vanos intentos de Bella y Remus de entablar una conversación pues los otros cuatro parecían a ver declarado la ley del hielo. Asi todos habían tomado mas de 4 cervezas y el alcohol les empezaba a entrar en el cuerpo.

- Voy a ver los cuartos- dijo Bella parándose de repente.

- Yo voy contigo- Dijo Remus y fue tras ella.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos que se quedaron en la sala no pudieron evitar compartir una sonrisa y empezar a reírse.

Bella y Remus subieron a ver los cuartos y lo único que vieron fue seis puertas cada uno con un nombre en el siguiente orden. _Arabella Vergel, Remus Lupin, Elizabeth Mcdinalds, Sirius Black, Lilian Evans y James Potter_. Cuando Bella intento abrir la puerta con su nombre aun estaba cerrada.

- Creo que aun no podemos entrar- dijo

- Bueno que nos queda tendremos que esperar.

- SI pero abajo parecen todos unos niños nadie habla

- Lo se es desesperante ya me di por vencido en trata de entablar una conversión.

- Si se a lo que te refieres.

- ¿Por qué los odian tanto?- pregunto Lupin apoyándose en la pared

- No los odiamos es todo lo contrario- dijo Bella y se tapo la boca.- Maldito Dumblemore

- A si que los efectos del cuarto ya comenzaron- dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- SI eso parece, bueno ya que tu me sacaste una verdad yo también lo haré- dijo Bella con un chispa traviesa en los ojos que a Remus le encantaba.

- No Arabella, por favor…

- Olvídalo Remus. Dime por que nos molestan tanto?

- Es la mejor forma de estar cerca de ustedes.- contesto Remus con resignación.

Bella levanto la ceja.

- Olvídalo Arabella ya estamos pares no mas preguntas.

- Esta bien por ahora, Remus, no te salvaras tan rápido. Y deja de llamar Arabella lo odio, llámame Bella.

- Esta bien- dijo Remus con una sonrisa la cual Bella le devolvió.

- ¡HEY USTEDES DOS BAJEN, YA HAY COMIDA!- les grito Sirius desde el piso inferior. Los dos chicos bajaron sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

Todos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había y empezaron a comer. Por fin los otros cuatros estaban hablando. Asi seguían comiendo y tomando y poco a poco se fueron olvidando lo mucho que se "odiaban".

Cuando acabaron de comer los chicos regresaron a los sillones. Y así siguieron conversando. James, Lily, Sirius y Eli por un lado mientras que Bella se acerco a Remus con un brillo en los ojos que el ya conocía.

- Te prepongo algo- dijo sentándose junto a el y pasándole una cerveza de mantequilla- ¿aceptas?

- Aun no me has dicho que

- Por que primero quiero que me digas si aceptas

- Esta bien- dijo Remus pensado que podía perder.

- Bueno es el juego de las preguntas. Tu haces una yo hago otra, y así- dijo Bella después dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

- ¿No te parece que son demasiadas?- le pregunto Remus señalando la cerveza

- No, todavía no estoy ebria- le respondió Bella con una sonrisa-solo un poca mas feliz que de costumbre. Bueno ya que tú decidiste comenzar será mi turno.

- Pero esa no era una pregunta del juego.

- Lo hubieras pensado antes.

- Eso es no es justo, es trampa.

- ¿Insinúas que soy tramposa?

- No pero ahora vuelve a ser mi turno.- Agrego Remus con una sonrisa que Bella la devolvió con resignación pues había caído en su truco. -¿Por qué quieres jugar esto?-

- Quiero sabe lo que sientes.

- ¿Por qué?

- No Remus ahora es mi turno.

- Cuando dijiste que nos molestaban para estar más cerca de nosotras ¿te incluía a ti?

- Si porque aunque podemos hablar muy bien hay veces que me tratas como un merodeador. A parte no puedo negar que hacer bromas con los chicos es divertido.

- Bueno eres un merodeador.

- Si lo soy. Bueno mi turno ¿me odias?

- No Remus no te odio, no odio a ninguno de los tres. Pero solo me estresas porque me confundes Remus. ¿Tu que sientes por mi?

- Bella eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente, buena que he conocido y no puede dejar de pensar en ti todo el día. Cuando te veo con otro me dan ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbecil y cuando te veo siento algo extraño en el estomago. ¿tu que crees?

- Creo que estamos iguales- le respondió Bella perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados. Poco a poco se fueron acercando y sus labios se rozaron. Al principio fue un beso tierno pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron.

- Entonces ¿me quieres?- le pregunto Bella

- Estoy enamorado, tu que crees

Bella le respondió con un suave beso en los labios.

- Me alegra porque yo también lo estoy.

- Entonces ¿quieres estar conmigo?- Bella le volvió a responder que un tierno beso.

- Al fin si alguna de tus entupidas admiradoras se te acerca podré romperle la cara.- Esta vez fue Remus quien la beso.

- Miren a esos dos- dijo James señalándolos con la cabeza.

- Me alegra Bella nos tenia loca con sus problemas con Lupin- dijo Eli

- Bueno igual Lunático- agrego Sirius.

- ¿Quién hubiera dicho los merodeadores enamorados, aunque no todos lo admitan?- dijo James

- Cállate Cornamenta

- Lo siento Canuto

- ¿Dijeron merodeadores, mas que uno?- pregunto Lily

- SI eso dijo, pelirroja- le contesto Sirius.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a mirar donde Bella y Remus ellos ya no estaban.

Lily decidió pararse a tomar un poco de jugo mientras que Eli iba al baño que estaba en el segundo piso.

Sirius y James se miraron. James se para y fue detrás de Lily mientras que Sirius iba al segundo piso detrás de Eli.

* * *

Sirius espero a que Eli abriera la puerta del baño que estaba enfrente de las habitaciones, otra cosa que Dumblemore había impuesto era que los seis compartieran un solo baño. Eli miro a Black apoyado en la pared entre la puerta con su nombre y el suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?

- Podremos llamarnos por los nombres aunque sea por hoy.

- Esta bien- dijo Eli aunque en realidad había tratado de decir que no ahí se dio cuanta que el hechizo de Dumblemore estaba funcionando no podía mentir. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Pensaba que podíamos ver los cuartos.

Eli levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Mirando a Sirius con un gesto interrogante.

- Para dejar a Lily y James solos, ya aunque la pelirroja lo niegue se muere por mi amigo.

- ¿y solo piensas en tu amigo?- le pregunto Eli con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta que tenia escrita su nombre.

- No- dijo Sirius aunque trato de evitarlo.

-¿Asi que también estas pensando en ti?

- See- dijo Sirius lo mas bajo que pudo sin embargo Eli lo escucho y no pudo evitar una sonrisa

- A la cuenta de tres- dijo Eli poniendo su mano en la perilla- Uno, dos¡tres!

Ambos abrieron la puerta de sus habitaciones. Se miraron ambos habían entrado a la misma habitación. Tenía una cama King en el fondo con dos mesitas de noche delante de la cama había un sillón para dos. Y las puertas de la habitación se habían cerrado.

- Dumblemore se volvió loco- dijo Eli por lo bajo y Sirius no pudo evitar reír al escucharla

- De que te ríes?- dijo Eli acercándose a Sirius.

-Realmente estoy empezando a creer que nuestro director es un genio

- Si un genio loco- dijo Eli y se dirigió a la puerta sin embargo no se podía apartar más de tres pasos de Sirius. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un muerdago.

- Genial- dijo Eli en voz baja haciendo que Sirius lo mirara interrogante.- No puedo mentir si te acuerdas.

- Y por lo visto tenemos que responder todo los que nos pregunten- agrego Sirius.

- ¿Todo?

- SI todo, mira esto ¿Qué tan atractivo te parezco, Eli?

- Demasiado- dijo Eli y después se tapo la boca, lo cual hizo que Sirius riera de nuevo- Esta bien entiendo tu punto.

- Bueno entonces nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche- dijo Eli cruzando los brazos.

- Yo no me pienso quedar aquí toda la noche

- Olvídalo Sirius no te voy a besar

- ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

- Eso no significa que lo haga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que me convertiría para ti en una mas o ¿no?

- Tu nuca serias una mas, nena- le dijo Sirius acaridote la majilla

- Estas seguro, por que yo estoy segura que me convertiría en solo una noche.

- Hey escúchame no puedo mentir, y tu no serias eso para mi.

- Entonces ¿tú me quieres besar?

Sirius no respondió solo la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo así si como lo estaba queriendo hacer desde hace meses. Sus labios se fueron acercando. Al principio fue un beso tierno. Pero luego Sirius sintió como lo invitaba a profundizar y el así lo hizo. Eli sentía las manos de Sirius sobre su espalda debajo de su polo y cada vez que el la acaricia ella sentía un escalofrió. Sirius despego su boca de la de ella con dificultad y fue hasta su cuello. Podía sentir como la respiración se agitaba. Esa chica le encantaba cada vez que ella recorría su pecho por debajo de su polo sentía un escalofrió.

- Te quiero- le susurro al oído mientras ella besaba su cuello. Eli para en seco y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero- le respondió ella y lo volvió a besar. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama hasta que se dejaron caer.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Mas que nunca, Sirius

Eli le sonrió y lo atrajo así para poder besarlo mejor así Sirius quedo encima de ella.

* * *

Lily estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo pues ya se había cansado de la cerveza de mantequilla cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

Lily cerro los ojos y se pregunto por que James le hacia sentir algo tan fuerte.

- Suéltame Potter.-le dijo sin ni siquiera voltear.

- Estas bien Lily- le dijo y la soltó así Lily decido voltearse.

- No me digas Lily

- ¿realmente te molesta Evans?

- No- respondió Lily sorprendiendo a James y hasta si misma- Quise decir no…ajj maldito Dumblemore.

James no puedo evitar reírse. La encantaba verla frustrada, la verdad que la encantaba verla esa chica lo traía loco.

- Entonces ¿te puedo decir Lily, aunque sea por hoy?- le pregunto James mientras se dirigían al sillón para dos.

- SI

- Bueno entonces tú me puedes decir James

- Eso ya lo tenía asumido- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa altanera que James amaba

- Dudo que esos dos bajen- dijo James cuando los dos estuvieron sentados.

- SI lo se, me alegra, Eli esta enamorado de el

- Bueno Canuto también, aunque el trate de negarlo. Se le nota a leguas en especial cuando esta cerca o habla de ella

- ¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que quien hubiera pensado ver a los merodeadore**S** enamorados?

- Me refería a todos Lily, todos

- ¿Incluso tu?

- Si Lily pensaba que lo sabias

- ¿Es esa rubia oxigenada estupida con la que compartimos cuarto?- pregunto Lily tratando de ocultar el temor en su voz pues no podría soportar un si como respuesta.

- No Lily estoy enamorado de otra- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

- ¿De quien?

- De las chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Es pelirroja y tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes. Sin embargo tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y gracias a ello he recibido bastantes golpes por su culpa y siempre me desprecia, yo la quiero demasiado.

- ¿Era cierto?- pregunto Lily algo sonrojada.

- Claro que si Lily si no no te habría invitado a salir 1999 veces.

- Bueno siempre pensé que me lo decías para molestarme James. Pues cada vez que me invitabas a salir y yo te decía que no te ibas con otra en menos de cinco segundos.

- Si lo se, Remus me dijo que no era conveniente pero yo no lo escuche. Talvez en mi culpa que no me creyeras pero creeme ahora pues gracias a Dumblemore no puedo mentir.

- ¿Y tu sientes algo por alguien?

- Si lo siento James, a pesar que el chico es un estupido y arrogante. Cuando quiere puede ser lindo y no se como me comenzó a gustar por que había una época que hubiera dado mi vida por su cabeza.

- Ah bueno ¿me puedes decir otra cosa?

- SI me parece que lo conoces muy bien, se llama James Potter

- Si es mi amigo, lo conozco no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto- dijo James con una sonrisa que casi no cabía en su cara.

Lily no pudo mas y empezó a reír después de unos segundo James se le unió. Cuando se calmaron James la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que Lily quedara debajo de el. Mientras el se apoyaba con en brazo que no lo tenia en la cintura de la chica.

- Asi que después de todo si sientes algo por mi

- Se puede decir que si- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

James se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron. James comenzó despacio mostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía a la chica. Hasta que el sintió que ella lo invitaba a profundizar el beso lo cual el hizo con gusto. Sintió como la lengua de la chica jugaba con la suya y como sus manos acariciaban su espalda debajo de su polo y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Lily sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo a James y sonrió dentro del beso. Besaba mejor de lo que ella se lo había imaginado. Después pudo sentir las manos de james sobre la piel de su barriga lo que hizo que ella también sintiera el escalofrió. Asi también poco a poco las cosas subían te intensidad.

- Te quiero- le susurro Lily al oído mientras el la besaba.

- Yo también pelirroja -le respondió mientras le besaba el cuello.

Las cosas siguieron así hasta que James se separo de ella a duras penas.

- No será mejor que subamos a mi cuarto

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo Lily al darse cuanta que los dos estaban sin polo.

* * *

Mañana del 25 de diciembre.

Remus empezó a besar el cuello de Bella despertándola no podía creer que por fin estuviera con la chica.

- Feliz Navidad!- le dijo cuando esta abrió los ojos

- igualmente- le dijo ella con una sonrisa perezosa y se volteo para poder besar al chico.

- Me alegra que hayas dormido conmigo- le dijo el chico mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Aunque no hagamos hecho nada mas que besarnos?

- Si, estar a tu lado es suficiente...

Bella no lo dejo terminar lo interrumpió besándolo. Sabia que su Remus era el mejor del mundo y lo mejor que ahora era solo suyo. Cuando se se paro de el.

- Feliz navidad- le dijo Remus de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- Si es mejor- le respondió ella, esta vez fue Remus quien la beso.

Luego la chica se volvió a recostar en el pecho del chico y ambos siguieron hablando.

* * *

Eli se despertó y sintió una mano caliente que la abrazaba por la cintura por debajo. Una extraña felicidad la invadió a noche y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se deslizo por debajo de la manta y se puso la camisa de Sirius que le quedaba como un camisón.

- Te queda hermosa- escucho que le decían cuando ella estaba volteada. Se volteo y miro a la cama. Ahí estaba Sirius medio sentado y las sabanas le tapan de la cintura para abajo.

- Pensé que estabas dormido – le dijo mientras se acercaba a el

- Lo estaba pero sentí que te ibas de mi lado y me desperté. ¿Qué planeabas escapar?- le dijo Sirius mientras la cojia de la cintura y la volvía a tumbar a la cama- Por que no pienso permitirlo.

- Me alegra por que no tengo intención de hacerlo- le dijo Eli besándolo. Sirius se alejo de su boca al acordarse de algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo quería decirte que yo también creo que tu eres demasiada atractiva. – le dio Sirius con una sonrisa. La cual Eli le devolvió al acordarse de la escena de ayer.

- Por cierto, Feliz navidad- le dijo la chica

- Feliz navidad- le respondió Sirius y se acerco para volver a besarla.

* * *

James se despertó y no vio a Lily su lado lo cual hizo temer un poco de que haya sido solo un sueño. Luego escucho que la puerta del cuarto se abría y vio entrar por ella a Lily con su polo que le quedaba como un camisón corto.

- Bueno Días- le dijo ella y se acerco a el gateando por la cama para depositarle un beso en los labios.

- Los mejores – le respondió James – Por cierto te acuerdas de lo que paso a noche?

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo, no estaba ebria

- Bueno me alegra por que no quería recibir una golpiza.

- ¿A solo por eso?- le pregunto Lily haciéndose la ofendida y dándole la espalda

- Eso y que fue increíble, la mejor noche que he tenido.

Lily se volteo con una sonrisa en la cara y lo beso.

- Feliz navidad

- Feliz navidad- le respondió James y la volvió a besar. Después de un rato se aparto de ella.

- Eso significa que saldrás conmigo Evans?- le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara

- Tendrás que convencerme, Potter.- le dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Será un placer- dijo James y la atrajo hacia si mientras Lily reía.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio no se creo que muy cursi pero si les gusto, lo odiaron, creen que no deberia volver a escribir o cualquier otra cosa diganmelo en sus reviews...bueno de vrdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y de nuevo les deseo una Feliz Navidad**


End file.
